The Harem
by readbetweenthesigns
Summary: AU. Totally smut driven one shot. Rated M for content. How does the Cheerios audition system actually work, what is the criteria for making it onto the team? In this world the criteria is slightly different...


**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: All the new Cheerios had to pass the test. If they got past Sue, great, didn't mean they were on the team yet, there was another test they had to pass...**

"Next," Puck shouted, bored with the whole situation. What the hell was Sue thinking? That was five, count 'em, five, in a row no less, who had no idea and to be honest, they'd really been scraping the bottom of the barrel with those hoes. "I haven't got all day," he grumbled to the blond who had shyly poked her head through the doorway. "Are you auditioning or not?" he demanded crossly, his interest stirred.

"I'm not entirely sure," the girl murmured as she came further into the room. "What am I supposed to be auditioning for?" she asked nervously.

"A spot on the Cheerios," Puck explained with exaggerated patience. God were these girls all _that _stupid?

"But I already did my audition for Coach Sylvester," the blond said, confused, puzzled and even more nervous when the door finally closed behind her.

"And that was great, that was to see if you were good enough to get to this stage and congratulations, you are, now strip," Puck ordered, his hand stealing back into the front of his pants in anticipation, he had a good feeling about this one.

"Strip?" the girl cried, shocked, her eyes almost popped out on stalks.

"Look, do you want to be a Cheerio or not?" Puck asked, totally bored with the entire process today. The girl gulped and nodded. "Then get your fucking clothes off, now, and fucking dance," he demanded through gritted teeth.

"Don't you even want to know my name?" the girl asked nervously, her voice shivering a little, delaying things a little.

"Honey, I don't give a shit about your name," Puck answered honestly. "I care about two things, number one, can you turn me on? Number two do you scream when you come? That's it, the rest, who gives a fuck?" he stated

"Well, my name is Quinn. Quinn Fabray," the girl said, drawing herself taller, finding strength within herself and taking control. "And I don't just want to be a Cheerio, I want to be head cheerleader," she announced.

"Oooh, baby," Puck laugh, feeling a stiring in his dick at her confidence. "After Santana's position, cool," he said with an appreciative smile. "You know head cheerleader comes with extra duties," he informed her, looking her up and down, still waiting for the clothes to come off. "Head cheerleader is my own personal babe," he explained, "ready to go whenever I say, ready to do whoever I say, it's a responsible position," he warned, his eyes landing on her boobs and staying there. "And unless I see the goods, I'm not going to know if you're up to the task," he added with a sigh. "If you need help the first time, it's cool, I can help you," he offered, making a move to rise.

"No," Quinn answered quickly, "no, I'll do it, but can I have some music on? I work better to music," she explained, wondering how the hell she was going to remove her clothes in front of this man.

Quinn heard the sultry beat, allowed it to wash over her for a couple of seconds before she closed her eyes and lost herself in the music. Quinn gave herself up to the beauty of it, allowed her mind to empty then put herself in a different place, she was alone, in her room, dancing as she loved to do, it only took a deep breath for her to start removing her clothes. Quinn twisted and turned as she slowly divested herself of every item. When the last piece fell she spun to a final pose. As the music faded away Quinn allowed her eyes to slowly drift open, she looked straight into Puck's mesmerised eyes. "Well?" she asked breathlessly, still in pose.

"Oh baby, it's yours. Head cheerleader, it's you," Puck whispered, unwilling to break the spell between them. Quinn saw his arm, saw that it was moving still, watched his eyes roam her naked body. "There is one more thing you need to do before you can officially become head," he added slyly. "If you want to be head, you have to give head," he explained, standing up and walking towards her with his impressive erection pointing straight at her from his open fly.

Quinn gulped and shifted nervously, her eyes drawn to the flesh, to his hand stroking it, to the drop of clear fluid just about to drip. She swallowed even harder as she fell to her knees in front of him, her tongue quivered at that first taste, the first touch, she sighed as her lips closed around him, as she sucked him further and further in. Quinn moaned in appreciation of the solid appendage, Puck groaned as sensation engulfed him, his stomach muscles clenched involuntarily as he felt the back of her throat, felt her relax it, felt her head tilt, felt himself go further. "Fuck, you are awesome," he breathed as his hands cupped either side of her face, establishing a rhythm, a speed, a depth. Quinn couldn't answer, her mouth full to bursting, just a few times she had to control her gag reflex and once she almost lost it but she held on. Time seemed endless until Puck pulled free of her mouth, his hand pressed on her forehead, pushing her head back as his other hand grasped his wet dick and tugged on it a few times until he errupted all over Quinn's stunned face. "Gaaaah," Puck groaned as he shot his load on her, his hand slowing until every drop had landed. Puck bent to kiss her sticky, sightly swollen lips, quite enjoying the taste of himself on her as his tongue thrust into her mouth. "I can't wait to fuck you properly," he murmured just before he straightened and helped her to her feet. "You realise that's part of the job, right?" he asked at the incredulous look on her face. "If you're head cheerleader you're also my girl, to do with as I please, lend you out as I see fit or keep you to myself, it all depends," he informed Quinn. "Answer now if you don't think you're up for it," he advised as he walked back to the table he'd been sat at when Quinn walked in. "Ok, it's just the ranks for..." he started to say.

"No, no," Quinn butted in quickly. "No, I can do it," she said, her voice totally unconvincing. Puck looked at her, one eyebrow raised in question. "I can, I promise I can," she insisted. "Give me a chance at least," she all but begged.

"Ok," Puck agreed quietly with a nod. "But one thing you do need to understand, well a few things, actually," he said with a touch of humour. "Number one, you can't control me or tie me down," he listed pointing to his index finger. "Number two, if I want to fuck any other girl, I do, that's just me, I'm a sex shark, I have to keep moving, number three, I do not tolerate my girl being with any other guy unless I have arranged it," he told her seriously, "and number four, birth control is your responsibility, I don't do condoms, I prefer bareback, it's up to you but I would suggest either the implant or the combined pill, go see your doctor if you aren't already on one of those and I'll see you back here next week with your doctor's report. I also don't acknowledge any slip ups," he advised as he fastened his pants.

Quinn watched Puck walk away, she felt absolutely ridiculous stood in the middle of the room, naked with a face full of drying semen. She quickly picked her clothes up and dressed, found a small sink in the corner of the room and washed her face. She lifted her purse from the table where she'd placed it when she came into the room. Quinn sniffed back a tear as she opened her purse and checked the contents. "Please tell me you got that?" she said quietly into the purse.

"Everything, we got everything," a disembodied voice replied quietly. "Thanks for doing this Q," Quinn's old college room mate, Detective Rachel Berry said, her voice even sounded grateful, "you know I wouldn't have asked you if it wasn't important but there didn't seem to be any other way of catching this guy, thank God he's too much of an egotist to ever watch any porn movies, except the ones he makes of his victims, see you back in the van in a few."

* * *

"Principal Puckerman," the stern voice of the huge police officer caught Puck off guard when the man burst into his office. "You are under arrest," he stated as he dragged Puck to his feet and slapped him in cuffs. Leading him roughly through the deserted halls of the high school, Detective Finn Hudson wished the place was full so that all the young girls this pervert had taken advantage of over the years could see that justice was well on it's way to being served. "You have the right to remain silent..."


End file.
